Another Way
by InSaNiTyIsNoRmAl
Summary: Reaching her door he knocked lightly before entering the dark room. He set down the tea set on her bedside table and walked over to the curtains and opened them up all the way. "Miss, it is time for you to get up." He said with a small smirk on his face. Alice opened her eyes drowsily upon hearing the masculine voice of her butler. She sat up slowly and stretched, stifling a yawn.
1. Chapter 1

He stood looking into the mirror as he buttoned up his tail coat it was black and he wore a black tie with a white emblem of his majesty. He served a girl he ad met long ago and they were bond by a Faustian contract. His hair was white with black tips it was straight and his side bangs covered his right eye. His skin was cream colored and his face was well sculptured clean cut he smoothed his coat then stepped out to make her morning tea. He smiled slightly closing his eyes then turning towards the window showing the garden. Reaching her door he knocked lightly before entering the dark room. He set down the tea set on her bedside table and walked over to the curtains and opened them up all the way.

"Miss, it is time for you to get up." He said with a small smirk on his face.

Alice opened her eyes drowsily upon hearing the masculine voice of her butler. She sat up slowly and stretched, stifling a large yawn as she waited for her butler to bring her, her morning tea.

"Good morning, Mistress." He said with a bow. "Today's tea is a light blend of a Rose tea. I hope that it is to your liking." He handed her a white tea cup with a golden rim and beautifully painted flowers on it. She slowly brought the cup to her face and breathed in the sweet scent before she took a sip of it.

"Very good. Thank you, Nathaniel." Nathaniel walked over to her large wardrobe and pulled out her corset and a black lolita dress, along with a pair of purple and black stockings and black heels.

Alice finished her tea and stood up so he could begin to dress her. He quietly pulled of her night gown and she turned around and held onto the bed post so he could start on the corset. He wrapped the corset around her and laced the bottom row.

"Nineteen rows left, Milady." He laced the second row and pulled tightly and did the same with the third row.

"Seventeen left." Her said again and she nodded her head quietly. He continued to lace the rows and pull tightly by the eighteenth row she was gripping the bed post tightly and her eyes were clamped shut.

"Two more left." He laced the nineteenth row and pulled tightly again, "One more." She nodded her head and he laced and pulled the corset closed. He quickly tied the strings together in a bow. "You may rest now Milady." At those words Alice let out a deep breath and relaxed her shoulder and let go of the bed post. She sighed and stood in front of him so he could put her dress on.

He quickly pulled her dress on and laced up the back. She sat down on the bed and he kneeled down in front of her.

"Forgive my touch, Milady." He put the stockings on her and pulled them up to her mid-thigh. He then pulled on her heels and laced them up.

She sighed and stood up walking to the mirror above the dresser. She picked up a hair brush and brushed her black hair over her left eye. Sliding those on and giving her a soft smile. "Just as radiant as I thought you would be." Walking over to the other side of the room he grabbed a dark red rose pin.

"This should be perfect." He said with a smirk.

"Ah- Thank you, Nathaniel." She let him put the hair pin on her and started to walk towards the door. "What is my schedule today, Nathaniel?"

"Very welcome Miss. You have a lunch meeting with one of the dukes as well as some papers that you need to read over. The others are classes such as dance and French." He moved to open the door for her.

"Tch. A duke. Make sure they are welcomed." She sat down at the table in the dining hall. "What is for breakfast today Nathaniel?"

"Of course Miss." Smiling at her he brought out her food. "A poached egg with some toast as well as pancakes with a light whip cream. Fruit such as strawberries, blueberries are on the side. More rose tea if you so wish."

"Ah- it looks wonderful and more tea sounds delightful, Nathaniel." She started to eat enjoying his cooking. "You do have such a culinary talent." She took another bite. Setting out the tea.

"Anything to fulfill your desires Miss." Brushing some hair out of his eyes he watched her carefully making sure all was perfect. She finished her breakfast and walked to her study. She grimaced at the large amount of paper work. She let out a sigh and sat down starting to look over and sign documents.

"Well well well. Look it's the little brat." Alice looked up at the sound of a gruff voice her eyes wide.

"D-duke why are you here?!" She asked frightened and stared at the gun in his hand. He walked over to her and grabbed her hair firmly. He then lifted the gun and pressed it firmly to her chest a finger on the trigger.

"It's time to put you in your place." He whispered in her ear before lifting the gun and bring the butt of it down on her head knocking her out. "Grab her lets move out." He called out to his men.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes but only saw black. She tried to move her limbs but all of them were bound to a chair.

"Damn it." She said under her breath.

"What did you say bitch." She felt and sharp object slice across her cheek and a warm liquid leak out. "Nothing just that you are a ass." She shrugged her shoulders and winced when she felt him slice across her chest.

"Shut up." He ripped the cloth off of her eyes and she opened her right one.

"Hmpf." She looked up at the man in front of her. He glared at her and scowled before he cut the ropes restraining her and grabbed her by the neck roughly and threw her to the ground, causing her to gasp for air from the impact.

"Little bitch." He pinned her arms above her head with one of his hands and pressed a knife to her stomach putting pressure that caused the knife to pierce through her dress and prick her skin. "Scream. Yell for some one to save you." She grinned evilly at her and increased the pressure and dug the knife into her stomach.

"N-nathaniel!" She yelled out his name and felt tears prick her eyes from the increasing pain in her stomach. She felt a warm liquid seep out of her stomach and pool around her as he dug the knife deeper into her, so it dug into the floor board. Her eyes were wide with pain and fear and she coughed causing blood to run from her mouth.

"N-na-than." She whispered one last time and her left I glowed a bright red. The man grinned and angled the knife so the gash widened. She felt the man get off of her and he laughed wildly.

"You're going to die." She grinned and stared at her.

Nathaniel quickly ran into the room having quickly killed off the guards and servants. Shaking his head he went faster appearing in front of the room he heard the commotion in. "Miss where are you in there?"

Alice's eyes widened and she looked towards the door.

"I-I'm h-he-re." She said weakly hoping he would hear her.

Within that second he jumped into the room knocking the duke over. He gaped at the state that Alice was in and glared at the duke with hatred.

"You dared to lay a finger on her." His aura turned a deep red and the room went dark and cold. Alice weakly looked up at Nathan's horrifying appearance.

"Milady…please close your eyes." She simply nodded and closed her eyes tightly and cringed hear the agonizing screams of pain.

"You can open them now." Alice opened her eyes with much effort and looked up at Nathaniel. She studied his face and was shocked to see worry and sadness there.

"Nathaniel y-you." She whispered and he shook his head.

"You need to be treated immediately" He looked down at the knife lodged in her abdomen, "Forgive me." He grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it sharply out of her, causing her to scream out in pain.

Nathaniel then gently picked her up bridal style and quickly ran back to the mansion. He gingerly laid her down on her bed and took of her dress. Once off he grabbed at small knife and cut the bonds of the corset so she could breath. Alice had tears in her eyes and she closed them tightly when he came back with alcohol and a needle and stitches.

"Please, bear with the pain, Milady." He poured the alcohol on the wound and let it flush through. She clenched her teeth and let out a pain filled scream along with sobs. Nathaniel looked up at her regret on his pale features. Non the less he threaded the needle and began to closed the wound. He held her hips still with his elbows, due to her whole body flinching each time he put the needle through her skin.

"Milady we have to close the wound on your back." She nodded her head her tear filled eyes full of pain. He gently rolled her over and closed the wound on her back. He quietly wrapped her in the blood stained sheet and left the room. She clung to his shoulder and the servants in the halls stared with frightened and worried expressions.

"I had a bath run." He whispered and walked into the bathroom. He set her on the vanity and looked at her before her removed her remaining clothing.

"Forgive me, Milady." He lifted her naked body and slowly placed her in the bath tub. She winced when the hot water invaded the wounds.

"St-stop saying….. that." He looked down at her slightly shocked, "I-I'm still a-alive because….of our….c-contract." She whispered those words as tears fell from her eyes and into the bathtub. "But I feel like there's a….d-different reason why I'm still alive." She forced out, "Nathaniel, tell me that I'm wrong and you just want my soul." Nathaniel looked away from her and bit his lip.

"There's another reason I saved you, because I care deeply for you in a way I shouldn't." She started to wash her gently, as to not hurt her, "but I can't let my emotions interfere in the contract." He said sadly and helped her out of the tub. He wrapped her in a fluffy white towel and carried her back to her room swiftly. She was somewhat in a state of shock just held onto him tightly.

"I-is that s-so." She whispered and clung to him as he walked into her room and laid her on the bed. "Shh.. Don't speak. You must rest." He gently pressed his index finger to her lips, "You've been through too much."

He pulled on her undergarments and left off her sleep gown so it wouldn't rub against her wound. Her ran his fingers gingerly over the stitches on her abdomen and sighed. He pulled out a roll of gauze and began to wrap it around her abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach.

"This was my fault." He whispered and rested his lips on the light red stain that seeped through the gauze.


End file.
